


Truth Be Told

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Michael has to tell Alex their secret is out. Takes place after Season 1, Episode 7 (“I Saw the Sign”)





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing and this is not beta-ed.
> 
> I hope you read, enjoy, and leave kudos.

Truth Be Told 

Michael Guerin stumbled slightly as he walked the hall to apartment 108, he’d been drinking with Maria and now here he was. He had no recollection how he got there. Just that he was there. It was early morning but he didn’t care.

A very sleepy and pissed off looking Alex Manes answer the door. He was dressed in black boxer briefs and nothing else, his prosthetic limb on full display. However he no longer had the crutch he’d been holding onto tightly.

“What are you doing here, Michael?” He demanded, fully annoyed.

Butterflies fluttered in Michael’s stomach as he looked Alex up and down. He licked his lips. He debated on lying to Alex but he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Max knows.” He said, slurring slightly, “About us.”

Anger flared in Alex’s eyes. “I didn’t tell him.” Michael said quickly. “He guessed. I don’t know know long he’s known either, he just blurted it out.”

“Come in.” Alex said hastily, pulling Michael inside. 

Pulling a drunk Michael was a mistake, because he stumbled which knocked Alex off balance and they fell. Michael landed on top of Alex, his breath escaping him as he looked into Alex’s eyes.

Anger, annoyance and lust shown clearly. Taking it as a sign, Michael kissed Alex on the lips, lightly at first as heat rushed to his toes. 

Despite himself, Alex moaned softly, allowing him to get lost in the moment as Michael kicked the door shut, enjoying the pelvis to pelvis friction it provided. 

“Michael...wait…” Alex said panting slightly as the parted as Michael rained down kisses on the side of his neck. 

“Need you.” Michael mumbled softly. 

Alex wasn’t sure at first that he heard that correctly.

“Just you. You screw me up. Rock my world.” Michael confessed as he bit down on Alex’s ear lobe. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough’” 

Michael got off of Alex and offered a hand, making sure he was steady and secure once again, he kissed Alex quickly, but deeply and full of passion. Alex felt that kiss from his head to his toe.

Michael released Alex and walked out the door, glancing back only once. A look that said everything he couldn’t. 

...I love you.


End file.
